Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+y = -3$ $-4x-2y = 0$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+y = -3$ $y = -2x-3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-2y = 0$ $-2y = 4x$ $y = -2x + 0$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.